clans_of_the_mirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Snowblossom
Snowblossom (Kula) is a black haired Puffin Rune with artic blue eyes and deep black puffin wings. She is one of the chosen ones and main characters of the Second Generation. Appearance Apprentice Version Warrior Version Beast Form Personality and Interests Relationships Fire Ironwind Dale once was Kula's best friend and first crush. She got to know him, because she accidentially sleepwalked into Almaria and somehow got to enter the shop of Dale, where she was sleeping peacefully. Dale, however, immediately began to like her and they became closer by each day. One day, Dale fought with his actual crush, Raven, what ended with that he stole Kula's first kiss. Although it didn't get serious afterwards, she continued meeting him, so Dale went on the journey of the chosen ones with her. During the journey, he confessed that he had feelings for her and they became mates, including the decision to leave their clans, so they could be able to be together as mates. Phoenixspark Raven was Kula's first official female friend and later on, also her love rival. When Raven started to get jealous of Kula, their friendship got somehow destroyed, even though Kula never noticed how Raven felt about her and Dale dating and later being mates for a short time. History In the Original Series First Generation Kula first appears when she is randomly sleeping at a table, in the blacksmith shop of Ironwind, also known as Dale, and his apprentice Phoenixspark, also known as Raven. Dale wakes her up and asks her about her reasons to be inside of Almaria, but she can't really respond much, but that she must have been sleepwalking again, what seems to be happening often. ... Some days pass and Kula visits Dale, to ask him to come with him. She explains that she has found an awesome cave, where she wants to take him and Raven to. Both of them search for the half-elf and find her not long after. Together the three go to the cave, where Dale is visibly amazed about the gems which are in there. He gets disappointed, when Raven tells him not to forge the precious germs and is somehow reminded of his old home by thinking about this place. While Raven is telling Kula not to get too much into their friendship, Dale gets angry and slaps her, not wanting his adoptive daughter to make Kula cry. He yells at and insults her, making clear that he regrets that he saved her life and gave up everything he had for her, caused by the fact that she apparently also regrets that she had romantic contant with her foster father. Raven leaves the cave and Kula is extremely saddened. Dale feels guilty and tries to blame himself. Kula, on the other hand, does not want him to feel bad, so she tells him to search for a "second chance". Motivated from her words, Dale takes his, so far unnoticed, crush on her as the said second chance and kisses her passionately. Afterwards he feels extremely guilty for what he said to Raven and wants to apologize. When they leave the cave, however, Raven has not left and is hurt because she saw the two of them kissing. Dale, who is irritated by her acting, wants to know what is wrong to have a crush when she is in love as well. Raven turns into a phoenix, telling him that his words obviously were only about her, then leaves. Kula and Dale go back to the workshop instead, where they spend the evening with a nice dinner and a somehow awkward conversation about dates. ... Second Generation Kula comes to say goodbye to Dale, because she wants to go back to her clan already. Though Dale does not think it is a good idea to take Shinysides with her, she insists to bring him along to FeatherClan. After telling each other that they both see the other one as their best friend and that they probably won't see each other again anymore, Kula leaves Almaria and flies back to her Clan. Back in FeatherClan, she meets Yune and tells him about her dragon. She is told that Dragons aren't welcome in the clan, so she wants to know why, but the strategist apprentice is not able to answer her question. They decide to ask the Clan oracle, Ravensoul, about it. To hide the dragon, they go to the oracle cave on a secret path. Kula tells Shinysides to wait outside and enters the cave, to ask the oracle about the hatred between FeatherClan and the dragons. He first refuses to tell her the story but then he tells her the story of the Feathermate system. Kula leaves together with yune, visibly disappointed, but is still unhesitant to keep hiding Shinysides in FeatherClan territory. ... In the middle of the fight, she leaves the cave in sadness. As Dale follows her, she appears to sit outside, curled up with saddened eyes. She states how she doesn't understand the fighting which happens all the time, so Dale tells her what happened between him and Raven a while ago. However, not long after the end of his story, he tells Kula that he has grown to have feelings for her and she confesses the same. Happily the two of them go back into the cave, where Dale offers her to sleep beside her, so she would be warmer. ... Feather Omen Character Gallery Kula Wiki ID.png Trivia *Kula became warrior somewhere between the first and second Generation. Family Members Mate: Ironwind: Father: Windchase: Status Unknown, Suspected FeatherClan Member Mother: Starwhisper: Status Unknown, Suspected FeatherClan Member Tree Ceremonies No Ceremonies revealed Quotes No Quotes revealed Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:First Generation Characters Category:Second Generation Characters Category:Feather Omen Characters Category:FeatherClan Members Category:FeatherClan Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Mentor Category:FeatherClan Queens Category:Queens